


Can It

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Blindfolds"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can It

**Author's Note:**

> Slight S2 Spoils almost up to "Suicidal Tendencies"

 

  
"Is this blindfold coming off soon?" Carrie Cutter asked. She was being herded along a corridor. There were four, maybe more guards judging by the footsteps. And there was a different set of shoes. High heels, in front of her, leading the way. "I can be as kinky as the next girl, but you haven't even bought me dinner."

"Halt." One of the guards said.

Carrie stopped. She heard a couple of wolf whistles, men's vulgar comments and the clunking and bleeping of heavy electronic locks being opened.

"Well hey cutie, 'bout time we had more sex appeal around here," a sing-song female voice said from Carrie's left.

"Are you as adorable as you sound?" Carrie asked assuming she was talking to a fellow captive.

The woman giggled, a weird, high-pitched giggle that went on too long.

"Can it ladies," Amanda Waller ordered. Carrie was roughly pushed into her cell.


End file.
